blossolm and brick
by blossxbrick4evas
Summary: love strikes reds xx


**No one's P.O.V**

The powerpuff girls are 16 years old, their father died when they we're 12, but that's forgotten in their past. They go to Middleton high school, it's a high class school. But now that their grown up and had hormones and pasted puberty, they've changed. a lot. Blossom, is the popular girl, that's the slag, she's known to slept with nearly all the popular boys. Bubbles is in blossom popular group, she's known to be the real girl that shops everyday. And buttercup, she's in blossoms popular group as well, she's the fighting girl, always fights with everyone. They rarely let girls in the popular group, theirs only like 7 of them, blossom is the leader of them (like you wouldn't of guessed). Bubbles is the 2nd, and you should already know but buttercup is the 3rd, the 4 other girls are called Chloe, Ellie, Rhianna and Stacey. There really good friends, never had a fight, argument or anything, always go out, shopping with each other, never leaves one behind, they always keep there secrets to each other. Now to there loos and personality. Blossom, she a light ginger girl, her hair goes right down to her hips, and full of layers, her eyes are light pink, they sparkle all the time, her waist is perfectly curved, and her breast are the biggest out of the hole school (even teachers), size 32DD, yeah, she's skinny, normal skinny though, and her skin is always smooth and tanned, even at winter. Now bubbles, she has bright blonde hair, its always curled, but now she always keeps it down, it only reaches to her chest though, but its really pretty. Her eyes are a baby blue colour, her waist is nicely curved, her chest is a 32C, her skin is smooth and lightly tanned. Now buttercup, she's got short hair, but now its straight, not scruffy, its hits her shoulders, her eyes are normal green, her waist is curved, good. Her chest is a 32C, and her skin is nicely tanned as well. I'll talk about the other girls when the come into the story. Now its almost Christmas in 2 weeks, and their having a schools Christmas date party, but the girls have no one to go with…yet.

**Blossoms P.O.V**

Great it just had to be a Monday, I hate school, I always have for 5 years, I never do anything the teachers do, I've been excluded like a thousand times, and I get a detention like everyday. And we don't even have anyone to disobey us at home, that's because our dad died, and I have to look after my sisters cause im 37 seconds older then them. Its alright in school, when you take the mick out of the teachers. So me and Rhianna are going to class together, cause Rhianna is like in al my classes and we're best mates anyway, I think she's real pretty, but not as sexy as me. We're going to English now, and I'm going to tell Rhianna something that I'm only gonna tell, my girls (if you don't understand, she means that she's going to tell Ellie, Bubbles, Buttercup, Chloe and Stacey, you should know)

"hey Rhianna, who are you going with to the Christmas party with?"

(oh, yeah, should of told you this early, but the Christmas party is in a club, not the school)

"you, should know silly, im going with my boyfriend"

"oh, you mean Ashley?"

"yeah, who are you going with?"

"I don't know, but you know brick?"

"yeah, he's the most populist boy in school, who doesn't know him?"

"well…I kind of like him…"

"so…you want to seduce him? Like all them other boys?"

"no…I…when I think of him…I feel like…"

"like your in love?"

"…yeah…"

"so you don't want to seduce him?"

"no…I just want to be with him, I don't want to treat him like all them other boys"

"aww, blossom! that's so romantic! I bet you could get with him straight away, I mean, you're the hottest girl in school! Who wouldn't turn you down?"

"I don't know"

"well…when you going to ask him?"

"I cant Rhianna, its just really difficult"

"that's alright, things take a while, now lets go to class, I bet brick will be there!"

"ok"

So we went to English, see what I mean she's so sweet.

**English class. 9:10am. Blossoms P.O.V**

Thank god I sit next to Rhianna in class. The teacher is talking crap, but I can't be botherd listening, my mind is on brick, he sits in front of me, I love his red cap, it makes me tingle looking at him.

"looks like someone's not paying attention, is she miss blossom?"

Great teacher spotted me, what the fuck does she want?

"im paying attention Helen"

"you do not call me by my name blossom, you call me by my surname"

"yeah whatever"

"so miss blossom if you was paying attention what was I talking about?"

"…something stupid, im sure of it"

"miss blossom stand outside now"

"but I didn't even do anything"

"now miss blossom"

"but I fucking didn't do anything!"

"miss blossom, did you just swear?"

"_miss blossom did you just swear?"_

"young lady, outside right now"

"whatever, at least im out of this shit room"

"blossom your such a bad ass"

"you too Rhianna"

"but Rhianna didn't do anything you bitch"

If she fucking gets Rhianna in trouble she's a dick head

"she's joining in so she can, does anyone else want to stand outside?"

Then the room went silent.

"good"

Then we went outside, and while I was walking a saw brick staring at me, and he winked at me!

Then after that lesson me and Rhianna went to P.E, bricks in that too, bubbles is as well, so we met her at her class and went to P.E.

**P.E class. 10:00am. Blossoms P.O.V**

"right class, today we're playing basketball, I've put you into groups, and there's gonna be 2 girls and 3 boys, cause there is more boys, sorry girls. Ok. Group 1, Ewan, Bradley, James, Rhianna and Buttercup"

"bye Rhianna, bye Buttercup"

"bye guys"

"ok next group, if your stupid, this is group 2. Lewis, Ryan, Calum, Stacey and Chloe"

"bye Stacey, bye Chloe"

"bye girls"

"ok, group 3, Stanley, Butch, Liam, Ellie and Becky"

"bye Ellie"

"bye you two"

"I think you and me are in the same team blossom"

"cool"

"ok last group, group 3. Brick, Boomer, Simon, Blossom and Bubbles"

"great we have a geek in our group"

"at least we have the two most popularist boys, I like boomer"

"really? I like brick"

"aww that's sweet"

So we got in our group of five, Simon wouldn't shut up about basketball stuff.

"right Simon, we know how to play basketball, only cause your big brains doesn't make us stupid!"

"im sorry blossom"

"yeah, you better be…brick, umm, your good at fottie and basketball, why don't you be the captain?"

"thanks blossom"

"no probs."

So brick told us who we should mark and stuff, so we did, and in the end we won

"wow brick, your great at basketball"

"thanks blossom, and your good at dancing"

"how do you know I dance?"

"you're the leader in dancing, and you perform like every year, and like who doesn't know you dance?"

"um, I really don't know"

Gosh im staring at his muscles, their so…big, I bet under his shirt he has a six-pack.

"you like my muscles hu?"

"uhh…yeah…can…can I?"

"sure"

He's letting me touch his muscles, their so hard, and strong, and his eyes, their a beautiful red colour, and his hair, it hits his shoulders and his red hat, keeps his ginger scruffy hair less scruffy. Wait. When did I start talking about his looks?

"you have amazing muscles, brick"

"and you have an amazing body"

Oh, god! Im blushing! Now he's leaning in, oh man! Just calm down and close your eyes…

"this is not a make-out session! This is basketball!"

So brick backed away, for god sake!

"so…umm…blossom…we should…hang out sometime"

"sure"

"tomorrow, after school, meet me at the lake"

"the lake?"

"yeah"

"umm…ok…"

"see ya"

"bye"

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed! I'll try and get the next one up as soon as I can!**


End file.
